


Bummed Out, Without a Doubt

by TheBrightside



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightside/pseuds/TheBrightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali is a reporter living in NYC while Ashlyn is the new employee looking to take a new turn in her life. When a technical malfunction one day brings the two opposites together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ali Krieger "i before e"

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to get an update out by Monday... But in the mean time give me suggestions because they are welcome.

Ashlyn Harris. When most people hear that name they think heartbreaker, but not one miss Ali Krieger when she hears

this name she simply just says "who?". Which is understandable considering that she treats her job like a work place should

gossip free well at least office gossip. I mean as a reporter why would she waste her time on what's going on in the office

when there's a whole world full of stories out there.

 

But now Ali is here giving in because here curiosity has gotten the best of her. She has heard many stories about Ashlyn Harris

ever since the New York Times had confirmed she would be the new employee. She tried her best to ignore all this commotion

going around the office but, Ashlyn Harris seemed to be all anyone could talk about so she was intrigued to say the least.

 

 

**********

 

 

Finally, a couple of days later she couldn't take it any longer so she decided that on her lunch break she'd see what all the

fuss is about. So as soon as lunch break approached she sat next to one of her good friends Kelley after all if someone

would know about Ashlyn it'd be Kelley. After some brief catching up and tell each other about their days she finally asked.

 

"Kelley?" Ali said.

 

"Yes?" Kelley muffled out through a mouth full of greasy fast food.

 

"What's the deal with Ashlyn Harris?" Ali said curiously.

 

"Hmmm.Do you want the long story or the short story?" Kelley said with little excitement.

 

"umm, short I guess." Ali said with great uncertainty.

 

"So uh, Ashlyn she's known for all her hookups. In fact, she's quite the player everyone thinks she only got the job because

she slept with the boss." Kelley went on and on tell Ali all she needed to know about Ashlyn until the end of their lunch 

break neared. A few minutes later their lunch break came to a close so they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

 

As Ali went on with her day she was still thinking about Ashlyn every once in a while. She didn't know what it was but she 

felt like there was more to Ashlyn's story and she was determined to find out what it was even if she did have to wait until

Monday morning.


	2. First Day Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick short chapter

Ahh, the first-day jitters that's what Ashlyn was going through now while getting ready for her first on the job, but who could blame her every job is nerve racking on the first day. She already knew she was all anyone could talk about after seeing the looks she got after her interview. Yep, that's right she's already heard all the rumors and theories about how she got the job, most of them mentioning her sleeping around although that wasn't the case at all. Contrary to popular belief she got the job because she was qualified and her best friend Whitney just happened to be the boss. _Clearly people don't do their research before they start rumors._ Ashlyn thought to herself.

Once Ashlyn was dressed to impress she decided to leave early knowing traffic would be a bitch. When she got to work hardly anyone talked to her she figured it was because they either didn't know who she was but, their glances suggested otherwise. Ashlyn didn't really mind anyone keeping their distance anyway after all she was there to make a living not friends. Her day started out slow until she got a hang of things then it started picking up. She already loved her office which was a good thing, but the view may be responsible for that her office was placed right next a beautiful brunette's office.

At lunch, she decided to test the waters at this new job and sat next to someone to see if people really were avoiding her or just "busy". She soon figured out she sat next to one Miss Hope Solo. Hope and Ashlyn didn't have much of a conversation they just said things here and there. Hope would call them acquaintances and Ashlyn would call what was the start of a friendship. The rest of Ashlyn's day was pretty uneventful she didn't have to do much this first day so occasionally she would steal glances at the brunette and admire her.

**********

Ali's day, on the other hand, was really hectic she was writing stories left and right and, wasn't able to catch a break. In fact during this she forgot all about how today was her chance to hear Ashlyn's side of all these stories she's been hearing. So she went on with her day and figured she'd get to meeting Ashlyn eventually even if it did take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the start is a little slow it will start to pick up in the next chapter.
> 
> Any suggestions?


	3. Could This Day Get Any Worse

Ali was even more intrigued to meet Ashlyn after missing her Monday. In fact, it wasn't until Tuesday that she figured out the mystery woman that moved into the office next door was Ashlyn Harris. Ali really wanted to introduce herself to Ashlyn, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She just kept telling herself that she'd probably mess it up and ramble on like crazy.

**********

Ashlyn was never one to back down from a challenge but this breathtaking brunette she sat by was another story. She really wanted to get to know this woman but every opportunity she got she chickened out.

**********

Ali had always been afraid of elevators so when she was provided with the opportunity she always opted out and took the stairs. But today was different she was in a rush, she was going to be late and there was no way walking up a flight of stairs was going to get her where she needed to be. All Ali could think about while impatiently waiting for the elevator was Ashlyn, Ali didn't know why she kept thinking about Ashlyn but for some reason she just kept racing through her mind. Until a "Ding!" disrupted her thoughts and then slide open the elevator door but she was not expecting to see a gorgeous woman with piercing eyes and beautiful blonde hair. Ali was wonderstruck and there was no going back.

********** 

When the elevator came to a stop and when the door opened Ashlyn was met with a face she recognized as the brunette who's office was adjacent to her. Ashlyn knew it was her time to shine and make her move she decided a cheese joke would break the ice.  
"Do you come here often?" - Ashlyn said smoothly.

"Look I'm really not in the mood right now!" Ali Replied rushed.

"Geez, relax I didn't even get to the punchline I was going say I come here a lot because it's very UPlifting." Ashlyn said cheekily while Ali let out a forced chuckle.

"Anyways I'm Ashlyn and you are?" Ashlyn said.

"I'm Ali. Ali Krieger." Ali said a little bit more friendly.

Just then the elevator came to an abrupt stop while Ali was freaking out Ashlyn jokingly said "on the bright side looks like we don't have to listen to that cheesy elevator music any longer."   
But when she turned to Ali she was met with a terrified look. Even though Ashlyn knew nothing about Ali she quickly took action and started comforting the brunette she wrapped Ali in her arms while telling her things like "everything is going to be okay" and "just breathe".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the next chapter should be up around Wednesday. I'm always welcome to suggestions and love getting feedback!


	4. The Kinda Sorta Great Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the suggestions and kudos I appreciate all the support. <3

While Ashlyn and Ali were stuck in the elevator they kept each other occupied by playing games such as quarters and 20 questions. Ali didn't know what it was, but something about Ashlyn made her feel like everything was to be alright. She soon found herself never wanting to get out of the elevator even though she knew she would have to at some point.

Ashlyn also was having a good time being with Ali and she then realized she wouldn't want to be stuck in an elevator with anyone else.

Soon the games started to get really competitive and they made a bet, Ashlyn really wanted to hang out with Ali and she knew this was the perfect opportunity.  
"Hey, Ali how about we play a game of rock paper scissors and if I win you have to have drinks with me next week?" Ashlyn said.

"Okay, but if and when I win you have to go with me to the mall!" Ali replied.

"Ugh, fine I guess that's fair, but we are doing best 3/5." Ashlyn said she was glad Ali joined in this bet although as childish as it may seem it was fun.

"Okay lets shake on it then," Ali said with a grin as they shook hands.

Ali pulled through 2 wins in a row that was when Ashlyn knew she had been hustled and she had to get it together if she wanted to win. Sadly, she didn't pull through and now she was, in fact, going to the mall with Ali, which was pretty much a win-win situation, but hey, at least, she'd get to spend more time with Ali.

**********

After calling and calling Kelley and Hope relentlessly, Ali and Ashlyn finally got an answer and they know knew that everybody was doing all they could to get the elevator back up and running.

**********

When Hope was on her way to talk to her boss Whitney Engen she ran into a short freckled woman. The files in the woman's hand flew everywhere although Hope didn't really have any time to spare there was no way she wasn't going to help. _I mean sure I may be a reversed person but I'm not a bitch_ Hope thought to herself.

Kelley just finished talking to Whitney about the elevator when she was headed back and bumped into a tall broad brunette. The first thing Kelley noticed after admiring this woman's looks was how she seemed to be in a rush. Which could've been why she hesitated to help but never the less she did.

"Ouch!" Kelley said as she was just shoulder checked.

"Oh, Sorry...Here let me help you" Hope said apologetically.

"It's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going anyways thanks for the help I really appreciate it." Kelley rambled on.

"No problem, I'll catch you later oh and, by the way, I'm Hope." Hope said with a smile.

"So uh yeah see ya! I'm K---!" before Kelley could get her name out Hope was gone. _Wow she must have really been in a hurry I wonder what that was about._

Hope felt bad for not even sticking around to hear the freckled girl's name but she really needed to talk to Whitney, but Hope soon found out that Whitney had already been informed on the elevator incident and now Hope was cursing herself for not sticking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please give me some feedback its great to hear what you guys think and I'm open to suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? :)


End file.
